Who Can I Trust?
by morganaticxox
Summary: This follows Tris and Tobias' life in Dauntless. Will their relationship survive through thick and thin? Will Tris be able to trust Tobias and Christina ever again? How will Chis handle what she did to Tris? I know that 'tris and tobias after initiation' is used alot, but mine has a big twist which i think you'll like. there is lots of FourTris fluff! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction so please follow or favourite. Also if you have any ideas or requests feel free to review or PM me, I would love to hear what you guys think!**

**This chapter is in Tris' POV but it will sometimes be Tobias', so look out for the POV signs. There will be more FourTris fluff in upcoming chapters, this is just an intro. Everyone is alive except Al, there is no war. It starts right after Tris has been made an official member of Dauntless! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 Tris' POV **

"woah! You just kissed Four!" Uriah shouts at us and points.

I pull away, and glance over to Will and Christina, just staring at me with their jaws dropped, in shock I guess. Tobias leans into me, wrapping his arm protectively around my waist from behind. Out of my peripheral I can see a smile threatening to escape his 'instructor Four façade'.

After a moment Christina regains control over her mouth and runs up to us. "are you two, ya know, a thing?" she asks, a gleam in her eyes. Before I have a chance to breathe Tobias says "yes we are" and squeezes me tighter while leaning down to nuzzle into my neck. We are suddenly surrounded in a crowd of dauntless, all loud and talking over each other, I smile to myself knowing that this is the life I have chosen, no more abnegation. Until a loud, deep voice shouts over everyone, demanding attention. "Everyone I present to you the newest couple in dauntless FourTris!" Zeke. Of course it would be Zeke. I blush deep red, and the crowd erupts into awww's and cat-calls.

Eventually we are freed from the piercing eyes of everyone in dauntless, and Tobias grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together. We walk down the hall way, talking "do you want to come to my apartment, or do you have to go back to the dorms?" Tobias asks with a longing tone in his voice. I think about the questions, and stares I am promised to be greeted with if I go to the dorms. After our kiss in front of the whole of dauntless, we are likely to be what everyone is talking about. "Apartment" I state, as he turns the corner to his apartment. He puts his key in the lock, and is about to open the door when he spins around picking me up bridal style. I cannot contain my laughter as he pushes open the door and carries me into his apartment. There's a smile spreading across his face, and he makes no attempt to hide it. I look around the room, taking in everything. The last time I was here was after my encounter with Peter, Drew and Al. A pang of guilt hits me in the chest when I think of him, but it goes away as quickly as it came, knowing that I am safe here in the arms of Tobias.

I look down at him, and the joy I saw on his face has disappeared replaced with a look of concern replacing it. Probably worrying what I am thinking about. I wind my arms around his neck and re-position myself so that I am facing him with my legs locked around his waist. His expression changes again, now a look full of longing and awe. He leans in and kisses me slow, sweet and gentle. After a minute I pull away, gasping for air. It's then that I notice a nervousness arising in me. I think of my fears. Intimacy. Urgh, of all the fears I could have it has to be this one? I ignore the feeling, determined to not be scared of this. He is Tobias, my boyfriend, I shouldn't be scared of him.

Its then that I realise, it's what I want that I'm scared of, and right now all I want is him. I push these thoughts out of my head, and squeeze myself closer to Tobias. He catches on and starts kissing me again, this time with more longing and passion. He wheels me around and presses me against the wall. Sliding his hands down my sides, feeling what little curves I have, then he rests them on my thighs rubbing back and forth. A groan escapes my mouth as he slowly kisses down my neck and eventually to my collar bone, kissing each bird in turn. I let my hands wrap into his hair and push his face back up to me, locking my lips with his. He kisses back passionately, more into it now than earlier. Then he nibbles my lower lip, asking for permission. I give it and willingly he deepens the kiss. A low groan comes out his mouth as our tongues collide and explore each other's mouth.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door, and Tobias makes no effort to stop kissing me, he just groans an inaudible "go away!" and gets back to exploring my mouth. "Just answer the door already" an exasperated voice shouts "what are you guys doing in there?" I freeze when I realise who it is. Christina I hiss, and Tobias just chuckles slowly putting me back on the ground. He keeps one arm around my waist and we turn to open the door to her. She gasps when she takes in our appearance, flushed faces, lopsided clothes. "You were doing it weren't you?" she questions. I look down and blush, mumbling a no, remembering her Candor trained eye can detect everything. She let it go and addresses us both. "Zeke is throwing a party tonight to celebrate the new dauntless members, are you coming?" she asks, clearly excited. She looks at Four and gives him a subtle wink, then he gives a slight nod, am I missing something? I turn to look at Tobias and he says "at Zeke's? I'm definitely going!" I'm confused at first as he is not usually one for the party's. However Zeke is his best friend, they are like brothers.

Suddenly I'm being tugged from the apartment by Christina. I look back at Tobias, but he is just standing there laughing. "I'll see you later, if I survive this" I call back at him. And then it hits me, now I understand the whole winking thing.

Christina drags me around every shop in the Pitt, buying clothes, make-up, shoes, everything. She throws several revealing items at me and I end up buying, 2 short miniskirts, some t-shirts which are all either revealing at the back or low at the front, a pair of boots and some heels. She then drags me to the last shop, I'm about to go in when I realise what shop it is. "I'm not going in there Chris" I say, she gives me a look and then points towards a crowd of boys walking in this direction. Damn! It's Will, Uriah, Zeke, and Four. It had to be him! I run into the shop before they see me just standing outside it, and Chris just laughs. She is already deep in the world of lace lingerie, when she calls to me "what size are you?" I laugh and call back to her "34A". When she comes back, she has a bag in her hand. She gives it to me, and I look inside. I give her a death glare. I pull out the first garment and look at it, my jaw dropped. It's a silk, red bra with black lace around it, I could kill her. She just gives me a look and says "Four will love it".

When we get back we go to Tobias' apartment and get ready. He gave me a spare key so I unlock the door and walk in. I stop when I see Zeke and Tobias sitting on the couch, they were in mid flow conversation about Shauna, who Zeke it seems has a massive crush on. Christina just walks straight over to both of them and whispers something to Four. He smiles and nods, then they both walk out the apartment without even looking at me. "Okay so it's 4:00 now and the party starts at 6:00" she says to me while unpacking, "I have 2 hours to get you ready" she finished with a grin stretching across her face. Oh no, I think to myself. She is going to give me a makeover! The next thing I know is that its 5:30 and Chris has finally finished trying to make me look 'pretty'. I look down at myself and see that I am dressed in tight black mini shorts and black tights with rips all across them, showing more skin then covering. On my top I am wearing a tight black tank top which comes down to just above my belly button and a shirt over it which has rips on the back and hangs very loosely off my shoulders, also very short. From the back you can just see parts of the new bra Christina is forcing me to wear, it looks out of place with the bright red silk. I then look at my face and sigh. Chris is amazing; she has turned my face from looking childish to striking, with big black outlined eyes and some blush across my cheekbones. "Here put this on as well" she says, throwing a tight black **(what a surprise)** leather jacket at me. I then realise that I am quite hot in all these clothes. I look over at her and see she is also in a lot of layers. "Why so many layers?" I ask her while looking down at myself pointedly. She shrugs and just says "you'll see" at that she drags me out the room and we head to Zeke's apartment.

When we get there I let out a sigh, and knock. Bracing myself for everyone's reaction, I feel so stupid in this outfit, it is way too revealing. The door swings open…

**A/N: So, that is it, chapter 1. Next chapter is the party and yes, there will be Candor or Dauntless. Please leave a review if you have ideas for C or D, or any criticism. I would love to hear what you like and don't like so don't worry if it sounds mean. **

**-Mo xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N: This starts in Tobias' POV so don't get confused!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, and I do not own the wonderful phenomenon known as divergent.**

**Tobias' POV:**

"Who are we missing?" Uriah asks no one in particular. The next second there is a knock on the door and Zeke jumps up to get it. As the door swings open everyone, and I mean everyone, in the room gasps. "Woah, Tris you look hot!" Zeke says to her. Standing there in the doorway is Tris and she looks, wow! I need to extend my vocabulary range I think to myself, as I have no words that can describe how amazing she looks. Behind her is Christina, smiling with a smug look on her face, obviously proud of her work. They both walk into the room and Tris comes straight towards me, sitting with me on one side of her and Chris on the other.

**Tris' POV:**

As the door swings open I hear loud gasps coming from inside the apartment. I look down blushing a deep red, I hate attention. I quickly walk into the room and head towards Tobias, as Zeke says something about how I look. That just makes me blush even more. Chris follows in behind me, and plops herself down next to me, wearing a massive grin on her face. I look around the room and everyone is here, Shauna, Lynn, Will, Chris, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Tobias.

"Okay, so now that everyone is here" he gives a pointed look to Christina then, probably because we were late. "Let's get this party started" Zeke says, motioning for everyone to gather and sit in a circle. "Hey, you should be thanking me for what I did to Tris, she looks amazing" Christina says trying to defend herself. "True" Zeke says with a nod in Tobias' direction. We're about to start playing Candor or Dauntless when I realise I have no idea what it is, let alone how to play. I nudge Chris and give her a look; she catches on and shouts towards Uriah "Question from Tris, what is Candor or Dauntless?" everyone looks at me like I have just committed a crime, I just smile waiting for somebody to explain. After a moment Marlene speaks up "basically you choose if you want Candor or Dauntless. Candor means you have to answer a question honestly and Dauntless, meaning you have to do a dare. If you refuse to do either you must take off an item of clothing" I then get why Chris said to wear layers, I turn towards her with a thankful look and whisper "now I get why you made me wear layers" I didn't realise that the rest of the room was silent, so everyone heard. Chris just smiles and addresses the rest of the group "that's right boys, it will take a while to get us down to our bra and panties today" the boys laugh and then Uriah gives out a sarcastic groan, as if he was disappointed. "Then let's get started" Zeke says with an eager tone.

Here we go, I think to myself…

"So, tell me Shauna, truth or dare?" Zeke says to Shauna wiggling his eyebrows at her. She giggles and says truth. Zeke's eyes light up and he asks her "who do you like?" she blushes and looks down when she mumbles "you". The room is filled with all the girls erupting in 'aww', and the boys shouting 'ooohs'.

"I like you too" he says then leans over to kiss her on the cheek. She blushes even more. Christina nudges me and whispers so that only I can hear "we have to get them two together by the end of the night" I nod agreeing and say "don't forget about Uriah's massive crush on Marlene though" she laughs, and I can see a plan forming in her head. This is going to be interesting, I think to myself.

Shauna looks around the room, looking at everyone. Finally her eyes settle on Tobias and she looks at him nervously, I forget that to everybody else he is the scary, intimidating, dauntless prodigy, Four, "Candor or Dauntless?"

Tobias just looks at her, and says Dauntless without hesitation. She stops, thinking about what to dare him. Then her eyes shift to me sitting next to him, and her eyes light up, like she just got an idea. "I dare you to let Tris sit on your lap for the rest of the game" she says, proud of her dare. I wonder if she knows that we are going out? I suppress a giggle, and look at Tobias, to see if he will let me. He just smiles, grabs me by the waist and pulls me onto him, winding he arms around me, protectively.

"Eh, Christina, you know the question" he says with and intimidating look at Chris. "truth" she states, confidently.

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah jumps up and shouts. I am suddenly hit with the perfect truth, and turn around and whisper it in to Tobias' ear. He laughs, and says "tell us Christina, what is your biggest fear?" she gasps and shoots me the death glare. She is going to get me back for that. I decide to have a little fun, and mouth 'moths' to her really slowly. She whips of her t-shirt and looks straight into my eyes. Oh no, I think to myself, she knows my fears.

"Candor or Dauntless, Tris?" she says, looking straight at me.

"uhhh" I try to think through what she will say, she is obviously going to ask me what my biggest fear is if I say truth "d-dauntless I guess" I say nervously, while trying to reposition myself in Tobias' lap. Her eyes lock onto mine and I know she is going to take advantage of my fear, "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with…Four". _Shoot_. I should have seen that coming I think, while jumping up. I turn around and pull Tobias up with me. He looks at me as if to say, are you sure? I just nod, knowing that I need to grow up and get over it.

"Does someone have a timer?" I shout over my shoulder while making my way to the bedroom. "Got it!" Will shouts back at me. We walk in and Tobias closes the door behind us. "come on then Toby" I say, with a smile playing around on my lips.

"are you sur-" he begins but I don't let him finish because I fit my mouth to his, pulling him closer to me. He doesn't object, just pulls me closer, while he runs his tongue over my lower lip, asking for permission. I let him in, knowing that he won't push me too far, and he understands how I feel about this. He picks me up and pushes me against the wall, a replay of earlier. He makes his way to my ear and I can feel his lips brush against me when he whispers "you look gorgeous by the way" I blush, and a small moan escapes me. Too soon, we have to pull away for air, but I just put my hands around his neck, winding my hands into his hair. I could stay like this forever, pushed up against him but then I hear giggles outside the door. They are eavesdropping. I pull away from Tobias, and walk over to the door, I open it and Uriah, Christina, Will and Zeke all fall through the doorway onto our feet. I laugh and step over them pulling Tobias with me.

When we all sit back down in the group, I don't hesitate to ask Uriah "Candor or Dauntless?" I already know what his answer will be, and I am not disappointed. "I ain't no pansycake" he shouts to me and we all laugh. People will never start using that word, it's stupid. I glance at Christina and she winks at me then I turn back to Uriah and say "I dare you to go and kiss the girl you fancy for a minimum of 10 seconds" he blushes, gets up and walks over to Marlene. He leans over and kisses her. When he pulls away, she is blushing and her cheeks are flushed. He just grabs her hand and sits down next to her. I smile, happy that they are finally together.

There are more rounds and after an hour or so (including someone having to run around the pit in their underwear shouting "I'm a pansycake") I yawn, and Tobias leans forward and asks if I'm tired. I nod at him and rest my head on his shoulder. "Me and Tris are gonna call it a night guys" he says, to the rest of the group. Will looks at his watch, and his eyes widen in shock, "yeah, we should go it's nearly 1:00 am, and job choosing is tomorrow" we all agree, shocked at the time and depart. Going our separate ways.

I decide to go back to Tobias' apartment, and stay there for the night. I need to figure out what job I am going to choose, I have just decided when Tobias' breathing evens and I know that he is asleep. I fall asleep not long after that, knowing that I am safe in the arms of Tobias.

**A/N: That is chapter 2. Sorry I wrote this yesterday but I didn't have a chance to upload it. I will try to update every day, hopefully! The next chapter will probably just be a filler chapter before initiation starts again. (There will be a bit of a time skip) **

**If you have any ideas or requests please, share. Please review and follow/favourite – whatever floats your boat.**

**-Mo xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites, they mean the world to me! To think that somebody is actually taking time to read my story feels so strange. This is More of a filler chapter before I start initiation for the next year's initiates. **

**Can I just say that a lot of you seem to be worried that Tobias will cheat on Tris with Christina, don't worry THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! However someone will try to hit on Tobias, but I'm not saying who yet!**

**Tris POV:**

I wake up to the sound of water dripping. I get up; confused at first then I remember that I stayed at Tobias' place after the game last night. He is in the shower getting ready. I roll over and try to go back to sleep. I let my mind wonder, and then I remember what is happening today. _shoot! _Today is job choosing…

I rush around the apartment trying to choose something to wear, we are finally ready and we walk hand in hand out of the apartment and make our way to the job choosing ceremony. We walk in silence and I can tell that something is on Tobias' mind, I'm about to ask when he stops and begins cautiously "So Tris…"

"Yes Tobias?" I reply, looking at him through my peripheral.

"I was wondering…what job are you going to choose?" _huh_. I wasn't expecting that, there was something else that he wanted to ask me, I'm sure. Oh well, he'll ask me when it's necessary.

"I think I want to train initiates like you, but that's part time so I'm not sure for my normal job" I say, looking straight ahead. I don't want to tell him about what Max said to me right before the final stage of initiation.

*_flashback*_

"Tris wait up!"

I turn around to find Max running down the hallway after me. "Oh, hey Max" I say, snapping out of my previous train of thought.

"So" he begins "have you decided on what job you are going to choose? If not I have a proposal for you."

I look at him and say "I know I want to train initiates, but that's part time. So I'll probably be an ambassador, or something" I say, not to sure where he is going with this. He smiles at me and then says "I was hoping that you would say that, but actually I think you would be a good candidate for dauntless-leader-in-training" I stare at him, opened mouthed._ Did he just ask me to become a leader? He did…_

_*end of flashback*_

When we get to the training room, we all take seats on the training matts while Eric gives a pointless speech. He should really work on hiding his inner erudite. Max stands at his side, and Four and Lauren are standing off to one side of the podium. I look at Four, trying to get his attention, when I do he locks his eyes with mine and smiles at me reassuringly. I wonder what expression is on my face to merit needing reassurance, am I really that nervous?

When Eric finally finishes Max calls us each up to the podium and asks us what we would like to be. It is in the order of ranks so I am first. _Yay!_ I think to myself sarcastically. As I walk up and take my place beside Max he leans down to me and whispers "I hope you have thought about what I told you, it would be great to have you as a leader around Dauntless" as he says this to me, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turn to face him and say with what I hope is a confident voice "initiate transfer trainer"

He nods, as if knowing that I would choose that "that is part time so you need a permanent job as well" he states. I look at Tobias and I can't help but wonder if he knows about Max offering me the position. He smiles and nods his head. I think he knows. I look to the crowd and say "dauntless-leader-in-training"

The looks on everyone's faces are mixed. Christina is shocked, but then she smiles. Uriah and Zeke are grinning at me with their thumbs up. I look at Tobias and he is nodding with a smile. I know I chose correctly. Then I hear Eric curse under his breath. "You have to be offered that job" he says, clearly not happy about my choice. I ignore him and then Max says "she was, by me" he wears a smug look on his face "so Tris, here is the key to your apartment, it is in the glass building on the top floor, 1A" I look at him, with a confused look. The glass building is wear all the big apartments are, and the top floor is the…penthouse!

Everyone chooses their jobs, Christina chooses The Pitt, Will an ambassador, sadly Peter is still in the compound but he is stuck with guarding. Uriah chooses to train initiates next year too, and I think Chris will be doing that as well.

I find Tobias, and he pulls me away. I wonder where we are going then I realise where we are headed, the chasm, where we had our first kiss. He turns towards me and I think he is now going to ask me, what he wanted to say this morning. "so I was wondering" he says while leaning down to lace his fingers with mine "would you like to move in with me?" he says, with a hidden emotion burning behind his eyes.

I look at him and decide to have some fun with this "No" I say, matter of factly. His expression changes into shock, and then rejection. "Let me finish!" I almost shout he slightly smiles and looks down at me. "Your apartment is small and I like it" I begin, and the smile grows "but, I suspect this is the key to the penthouse" I say twirling the key around my, finger "so I think the question should be more like will you move in with me?" I say, and now he is laughing.

He snakes his arm around my waist and picks me up so that he doesn't have to lean down to kiss me. "Yes" he whispers into my ear, brushing his lips against my cheekbones. We stay that way for I don't know how long…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all my reviews, they really mean the world to me. A shout out to someoneorother123 and maggiescousin, your reviews really made my day so thank you. Also, I will try to update every day, usually in the morning (England time) Sorry today I'm a little late, my iPad decided to delete my chapter…so yeah**

**Also this is kind of a filler chapter, I was hoping that you could give me some ideas for names, appearance, description, personality and talent for some new initiates. It would be great if you could so please review or PM me. **

**As always, if there is anything you do or don't like, or want to know anout me in general feel free to PM me, or just leave a question in the review. Thank you for the favourites and follows! So here is chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Veronica Roth.**

**Tris' POV *10 months later***

I wake up to radioactive by imagine dragons, the most popular band in dauntless **(so, in this dauntless they have bands, I know that music is supposed to be amity's thing but hey...) **I roll over and slam the alarm clock off. Today's the day...I think to myself, and let out a sigh as I start to sit up. Soon enough, there is a strong muscular arm pinning me back down to the bed. Tobias has finally awoken from his 'beauty sleep'.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispers into my ear. I giggle, while rolling over to face him. He greets me with a kiss, and too soon for his liking I pull away.

"Do you have any concept of what day it is?" I ask him,

"Monday?" He grunts, finally allowing me to escape the safe hold of his arms. "Yes, but what happens today?" I ask him, emphasising the today part. I get up and walk into the shower waiting for him to acknowledge that today is the day the new initiates come, today is the day I become six.

We both get ready quickly, once he realises what's happening today. I decide that I will need to look as dauntless as possible, if people are going to take me seriously. I finally decide on some tight skinny jeans with rips in them and a tight crop top that goes to my waist, showing the four ravens on my collar bone. In the past ten months I have grown a few more inches and my curves are fully developed. Also, with leadership training I am the most toned girl in the whole compound, and one of the only girls with abs.

I then go into the bathroom to apply my makeup. Since initiation, Christina has finally succeeded in getting me to wear make-up. I out line my eyes with thick bold eyeliner, and apply mascara. Then I put in my favourite pair of earrings, some fancy diamonds from Tobias, and I already have a crystal stud that represents Christina, a small black stud which represents Al, 3 rings which represent Uriah, Marlene and will, all lined up on the top of my left ear.

As I walk out the bathroom, I am engulfed by a sweet smell. Tobias is cooking. I walk over to the kitchen silently attempting to 'ambush' him, and there he is, standing there cooking French toast, my favourite (apart from dauntless cake) I run the last few steps and jump onto his back. I wrap my legs around his waist and start eating some toast. He just laughs and spins me around, so that I am straddling him. He leans in to kiss me, but I avoid it, teasing him. He gets annoyed by this, and pushes me up against the wall so that I have no escape. I finally allow him to kiss me, and he bites down on my bottom lip playfully. His hands move to my waist, stroking the skin that is showing. I pull away after a few minutes of this and he says, slightly out of breath "I think we have a problem"

"Which is?" I counter him, with a wiggle of my eyebrows

"1) we need to have more morning making out sessions 2) you look too good in that outfit, the initiates will be ALL over you!" I laugh at his insecurity and slide out of his firm grip.

"Let's go scare the shit out of some initiates" I say, while leading him down the corridor to the bottom of the net.

Once we get there Christina and Uriah are already there, I see Will in the background. He must be helping with dauntless born too this year, I think to myself. While me and Tobias will be taking care of transfers. I laugh nervously at the thought of initiates taking me seriously. What if they think I'm a total joke? They would never respect me. They can't know about me and Tobias, that would make me look weak.

I turn to the rest of the group "So,you can't call me Tris around the initiates. I am six, and he is four" Chris, Will, Eric - when did he get here? And Max all nod in agreement, but Uriah is laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask him, we all look over at him puzzled. When he gets control of himself he manages to get out "He is Four, and you are Six, it's ironic"

Christina nudges me and whispers so that only I can hear her "well actually they are more like ten, but oh well" I blush, and she giggles getting the attention of the boys. I look at Tobias and mouth nothing at him.

"So Tris, sorry Six, will you give the welcoming speech. Now that you have the most authority out of the trainers" Max asks me, I turn around and nod at him.

Then we wait...

Soon enough we hear the train coming and then individual thuds and groans as people are jumping off of the train. They are all gathered at the top of the building now, Max has gone up with Eric to give the first speech, about jumping down a massive whole into nothingness.

Then we hear the first scream...

**A/N: thank you for all the reviews, I really do appreciate it. This is more of a filler chapter but I couldn't introduce the initiates yet as I haven't got any ideas. I need 10 -13 so please send me some ideas. You can either review them or PM me, I don't mind either **

**-Mo xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, thank you for all your support and ideas. I only got one idea for an initiate which is from someoneorother123, they were called Kat Jones and Andy Jones (twins) from Erudite.**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is kinda late, but I was busy today with schoolwork. Its kind of a filler chapter so sorry. **

_They are all gathered at the top of the building now, Max has gone up with Eric to give the first speech, about jumping down a massive whole into nothingness. _

_Then we hear the first scream..._

**Tobias' POV**

I look to see a mess of arms and limbs as the first transfer jumps. Wait; there are two people, a girl and boy, both from Erudite. That's a first I mumble to myself. Tris and I walk over to the net and give them each a hand to pull them out. The boy goes for my hand; I give him a quick look over before pulling him out. He has long wavy, dirty blonde hair, and it sits so that he has a fringe covering his piercing blue eyes. Once has stands up I can see he has a good build, they both do. Both quite tall and skinny, although the boy has broad shoulders.

"What are your names?" I ask them both, in 'Four' mode. They look at each other, and then the girl speaks up.

"He is Andy and I am Kat" she says, nervously. I nod and shout to Tris. "Make the announcement Six!"

"Okay, everybody, this is a first. FIRST JUMPERS, KAT AND ANDY!" She shouts the last bit, as the crowd of dauntless start cheering. We tell them to wait by the wall, while the rest of the initiates jump.

All together there are 23 initiates, 13 transfers and 10 dauntless born. They are:

**Candor:**

-Leah

-Aaron

-Matt

-Sally

-Sharon

**Amity:**

-Melissa

-Cain

-Joel

**Erudite:**

-Kat

-Andy

-Sky

-Tony

**Abnegation:**

-Olivia

The last one surprised, I wasn't expecting any abnegation, after all me and Tris are the only people in history to go from Abnegation to Dauntless. I give her nod and she climbs up onto a rock, where me Uriah, Chris and Will follow. We all stand in the same position, legs apart arms crossed. I smirk knowing we must look quite intimidating.

"Okay, initiates listen up. We will be training transfers and dauntless born separately this year as you are a big group." I say, eyeing an Erudite transfer, Tony I think his name was.

"So Dauntless born, I'm Uriah, this is Chris and Will. We will be your instructors. I trust you don't need a tour of the place" Uriah says, mumbling the last part while they jump off the rock with their initiates following.

**Tris' POV:**

I look at Tobias and he nods his head slightly, telling me to start. "Everyone shut up!" I shout first. After the dauntless born left they all seemed to loosen up a bit, I can't blame them. "My name is Four and this is Six and we will-" He gets this far and then he is interrupted by a Candor smart mouth, to be expected.

"Seriously, you names are Four and Six?" he asks in disbelief, and then mockery. He doesn't even have time to blink. I jump off the rock and lean down so that I am on eye level with him. "What's your name Candor?" I say quietly, like Tobias does when he is angry. "A-a-aaron" he says, shaking slightly.

"Well then 'Aaron' I suggest that you learn to keep your mouth shut, or you could suffer the consequences" I say, raising an eyebrow at him. He nods quickly then looks down. I turn on my heel and smirk slightly, he is scared of me…

**Tobias' POV:**

"Well then 'Aaron' I suggest that you learn to keep your mouth shut, or you could suffer the consequences" Tris says, quietly. I press my lips together into a hard line, supressing a laugh. God, she is so hot when she's mad. I look at the other initiates and they are all staring at me, clearly confused as to why I find her funny. I then realise that they see her as 'the big bad Six' meanwhile I know the real her, cute, strong, beautiful, brave, and mine…

I shake my head, banishing all thoughts of Tris, before I get to engrossed. Tris walks towards me, I think she is going to stop but she doesn't and keeps walking. No one follows her. When she is about 6 metres away she turns around and shouts with heavy sarcasm "Would you like to see the rest of Dauntless or are you gonna just stand there all day?" She is so hot when she's angry I think to myself while walking towards her.

Once we get to the Pitt I look at Tris and she nods saying I can do this part. "Listen up, as I'm only going to say this once. This is Called the Pitt, it is the-" once again I am interrupted.

"The Pitt? Seriously where do you come up with these names?" Aaron mocks; he obviously hasn't learnt his lesson yet. Tris is already over there, and up in his face. This time she shouts "If you are going to spend all your time commenting on our names then you can get the hell out of here!" she shouts.

As she steps back I continue what I was saying, "So as I was saying, before I was _soo_ rudely interrupted this is the Pitt. It is the heart and soul of Dauntless. Everything happens here, and one day you will learn to love it." I say, looking at all their faces. Their eyes rome around the room, taking it all in. The loud music, the low hanging lights, the random fights that are starting for no apparent reason. I then look at Tris, she is laughing and whispers to me "Is this what I looked like?" I laugh too and nod.

We then go over to the chasm and Tris said that she would like to do this bit. "this is called the Chasm, it reminds us of the fine line between bravery and idiocy. A jump over the ledge into the icy water is guaranteed to end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again, consider yourself warned" she says the last bit glaring at Aaron, who immediately blushes red.

We take them to the cafeteria next. As we walk in the whole of Dauntless erupt in cheers. I pull Tris back so that the transfers can enjoy their moment of glory alone. We then creep in behind them, trying to be unseen. We succeed and go over to the table where are group are already sitting down. We start eating, and I see that Tris is looking at the initiates. "I'll be back in a minute" she says while getting up.

**Tris' POV:**

I see the abnegation sit down next to an erudite with Blue highlights in her blond hair. She is called Sky. I smirk at how ironic that is, considering that she's from Erudite. I look at the abnegation, Olivia she's called, looking at the hamburger in front of her, she obviously hasn't seen one before in her life.

I go over and site next to her on the bench. "Put this on it, it's called a hamburger" I say, while passing her some ketchup.

"You've never seen a hamburger before?" a girl asks, she is called Melissa, from Amity. She has long wavy ginger hair, pale skin and beautiful green eyes. She is stunning. I stare at her, I immediately don't like her. "Stiff's eat plain food. Extravagance is considered selfish" I say to her while shrugging.

I get up and walk away, swinging my hips. I can feel people staring at me, I turn around and it's the boys, of course. Tobias and I agreed to keep our relationship a secret, and see how long it took them to work out we were together.

Once dinner is finished I get up and shout to the transfers "Transfer's follow me if you want to sleep in a bed tonight" they all immediately get up and follow me. We take them to the dorms and Tobias says "This is the dorms, where you will live for the rest of initiation." They nod and all file in. "choose a bed, and you will keep it for the duration that you live here. I suggest choosing your friends carefully" I say the last bit remembering my own initiation. Having to listen to Al crying every night, and the threat of Peter juts one bed away from me. "Training starts at 7:00 tomorrow, be there or consider yourself factionless." I say the last bit while turning on my heel and storming out of the dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry this is late. It's my brothers 18****th**** birthday (18****th**** is kind of a big deal where I am from) and I am helping with the festivities. I go back to school tomorrow so I won't be able to update as much during the week either, as my school takes up ALL of my time (I'm not exaggerating) but I can promise an update on Friday nights and then again at some point in the weekend. But you never know, I might be able to update during the week, depending on what homework I am given.**

**So, thank you for all of my reviews, they are seriously what keeps me writing this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**

**Tobias' POV: **

"Come on Tris, get up" I whisper into my moody girlfriend's ear. She groans slightly and rolls over onto her side slapping a pillow over her face. "Right" I say, while climbing onto the bed, until I'm kneeling on top of her.

"What's it going to take to get you up and out this morning?" I ask her, leaning down to her so that our lips are almost touching. She leans in for a kiss, but she is not getting that. For some reason I feel like teasing her awake. She pouts when I move to the side, avoiding her kiss. I laugh slightly, she is adorable when she's annoyed at me, and it almost makes me want to kiss her. But I regain power over my self-control and jump up off the bed, her following me.

When she walks back out of the bathroom, she is breath-taking. My jaw drops open as I take her all in. She is wearing a short tight leather dress that goes to her mid-thigh, and outlines her curves. Her eyes are outlined in black, making them look noticeable and stunning and her hair is pulled back into a messy bun, with some pieces falling down the side of her face, framing it.

Once I regain a clear thought she smirks and pulls me down so that out faces are equal. "You'll catch flies" she says, while leaning into kiss me, but then suddenly she turns away and closes my jaw with her hand. Touché.

She's about to walk out the room when I grab her wrist and spin her around. I don't care, I'm going to get her to kiss me, and I'm not sure how long my self-restraint can last, especially with her in that dress. I put my hand on her waist and kiss her; she is tense at first then relaxes and winds her arms around my neck, gradually working her way into my hair. I groan slightly, losing the last remnants I had of the self-restraint. I pick her up and push her against the wall, rubbing my hands up and down her thighs. She groans now, and is clinging closer to my body than I thought was possible. I run my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. I'm excited; she might finally be over her fear. But I am refused. And she shuffles out of my firm grip and we make our way to the training room.

**Tris' POV: **

So much for keeping a grudge. I was going to wait all day before I would kiss him, but I couldn't. I didn't know what he was doing, and from instinct I kissed back, hungrily. When we get to the training room I let go of his hand and walk in, he gives me a questioning look. But then he remembers. We agreed to keep us a secret.

Most of the initiates are already there, so we start. I give Tobias a nod saying that he can start, he nods and take a step forward, turning into Four. "Listen up as I am only going to say this once" he says, his low voice ceasing all other conversation in the room. "Initiation is split up into 3 stages, the first is primarily physical, the second is emotional and the third is mental, in which you will take your test to become Dauntless." They all nod, saying they understand I guess. I decide to drop the ranking bomb on them;

"Throughout each stage you are ranked, including the dauntless-born. 2 initiates are dropped at the end of each stage." I say, their faces all turn into a look of horror, they haven't heard the worst of it. I carry on with "only ten of you will become a member of dauntless" I am met with gasps, and cries of outrage.

"But that's not fair!" a girl called Sally shouts, she transferred from Candor, what else did I expect? I walk over to her and look her in the eye.

"Are you saying that if you knew that only 10 were accepted, then you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless? Because if you are you might as well leave now" I hiss the last part at her, she looks scared. I am enjoying this instructor thing way too much. She just looks at me and shakes her head.

"Good, now we can start. Four?" today we are doing guns so I decide to let Four lead this one. I already asked him if I could do the knives, apparently I have to fight him for it. That'll be interesting.

Once he has finished explaining how the gun works he pulls me out of my trance by calling my name. "Tris, do me a favour here?" he asks, with a smirk on his face. I know what he will ask so I walk straight over to the target. I have grown since the last time I was stood here, a whole year ago now. As Tobias, Four really, raises his gun towards me I look at the initiates faces. By some I am greeted by looks of horror, and by others they find this amusing. I laugh slightly then look straight at Tobias, this time I look him straight in the eyes as he shoots. "This one is going just above her head" he says. He inhales, aims, exhales, and shoots. The bullet lands exactly where he said it would. The initiates all look terrified.

He does this 2 more times, the second going in between my fingers and the third, skim my ear, leaving some blood. When he is finishes I walk over to the group and I can't contain my laughter. "Why are you laughing? He just nearly killed you" an Erudite transfer, Sky, shouts at me. I just shake my head and hand the guns out.

They look at me as if I'm a lunatic. "Go practice shooting" Tobias says to them. They continue standing there, blank looks on their faces. "GO!" I shout at them, this time they all move, hurrying to a target and they each start shooting.

By the end of the day they have all hit the target at least once. We told them all to get their food and eat in the training room. We said it was for extra practice, but truthfully they were all rubbish. Apart from Sky and Andy. I looked at Tobias and told him what I suspected, their divergence. He agreed and said that we would have to keep a close eye on both of them.

We were about to dismiss them when suddenly Zeke came running in telling us all to shut up. "What is it Zeke?" I ask him, with a bored monotone. "Tomorrow night we are having a party in favour of all the transfers. You are all invited, so are you Four and Six" Then he runs out, just as quickly as he came in.

I look at all the transfers; some look excited others look confused. "You should all go; the Pedrad Brothers are famous here for their parties" they all nod and split off into their own conversations. I turn Tobias, im about to ask about the party but he just says "We're going, don't worry" I smile, I'm about to hug him when he leans away, right…the whole secret thing. "Okay, initiates you are all dismissed, training is at 7:00 am tomorrow" they all file out, excited about the party tomorrow.

As we walk back to our apartment my mind is anywhere but here. I have made my choices about the initiates. The Abnegation, Liv, is friends with Sky who is almost definitely divergent. The way she felt about the rankings, the obvious selflessness when she is from erudite. Also I think that Liv and Andy are also Divergent. Melissa I don't like. She is such a flirt, and she was totally checking out Tobias. Meanwhile that Tony seems to be taking way too much interest in me too. We will have to watch out for them. I don't like Aaron and Cain either, they seem very big headed and remind me awfully like Peter. The rest seem okay, apart from Sally, she reminds me of someone, I just can't put my finger on who.


	7. Chapter 7

**First, I am soooo sorry for not updating in ages; I have a very busy life. Also I really don't like this chapter, it's very boring but yeah it had to be done. I'm writing knife throwing now, so that should be up by the end of today.**

**DISCLAIMER: You already know what I am going to say…**

**Tris' POV:**

The next morning I wake up to find Tobias' arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I look at the clock and its 5:55, I have an hour and 5 minutes until training starts. I decide to go and check some stats in my office before going to work out until training starts. I spend 5 minutes trying to untangle myself from Tobias arm. I get showered and leave a note to Tobias. I set the alarm for 6:40, surely a guy can manage getting ready in 20 minutes? I walk out, and stop by the cafeteria and grab two muffins for when Tobias comes.

Once I get to my office I walk in and log onto the computers. I have a few notes on my desk from Max, as I am now looked at to be a full leader. I will be finished training as soon as my initiates become members (that is part of my training, to train dauntless initiates) then I get a knock on the door, I call for them to come in, thinking it can't be anything too important for it being 6:10 in the morning. Then in walks Max. I have just finished reading his notes so I have a good idea what he would like to talk about.

"I trust you got my notes?" he asks, walking into my office making himself at home. "Yeah, I just got them now. But why are you up this early?" I ask him, since I have been in Dauntless for a year now, Max and I have become quite acquainted with each other, like old friends. He juts shrugs and continues "I would like to discuss the matter of the Divergent with you"

_Oh no, my initiates._ Is all I can think about? What if he wanted me to start hunting for them, ny own initiates. Whilst my mind is racing through these thoughts, he is walking over to the camera and turning it off manually, huh I didn't know you could do that.

He walks back over to me and whispers "It's okay Tris, I know you are divergent and I'm not going to hurt you." My face is expressionless; I don't want to risk it, so I decide to play dumb, like I have all other times. "What do you mean?" I say looking into his eyes for any sign of lying.

"Don't play dumb with me, chill. I know you're divergent and so is Four. If it helps I am also divergent" I gasp, how could he know about Tobias' divergence? And then I realise, he would know. He is divergent himself.

"Anyway, just listen to me" he says, looking into my eyes and then he explains the whole situation to me.

"So, you would like me and To-Four to hunt the divergent, but protect them from Eric and Jeanine?" I ask, a slight hint if disbelief in my tone. "Yes" he replies. Then walks out the door, he is just about to leave then he spins around on his heel "I need to speak to Four too" with that he walks straight out of the room.

I proceed to go to the training room, completely lost in my thoughts. Why does he want us to protect the divergent? How does he know I'm divergent? If he knows does that mean anyone could? why can't he protect them himself? I continue thinking about this until the initiates start to turn up, at 6:55 Tobias comes in, walking over to me smiling. He leans down to kiss me, and then remembers the initiates, so makes it look like he is just picking up his muffin.

Once they have all gathered Tobias starts, "So today is Knife throwing…"


End file.
